


Lidiando con el Problema

by OrangePortal24



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Carrera de autos, Keith es sobreprotector, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nick es diferente aqui, No hay Zombies, Other, Personajes ficticios, Relación de familia complicada, ¿Adivina que?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Nick esta aburrido de su vida solitaria y rutinaria , el matrimonio no funciono para el y ahora esta retomando el camino , eso pensaba el hasta que su vecino Keith trajo a su mejor amigo a vivir con el .
Relationships: Ellis/Keith (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 5





	Lidiando con el Problema

La primera vez que miro a Ellis fue cuando se mudó con su vecino Keith, el hombre más grande le ayudo a bajar su equipaje y el chico sólo protesto.

Él estaba en su garaje limpiando su carro cuando ambos comenzaron a hacer un bullicio.

No le tomo importancia.

Una semana más tarde lucho para poder poner su auto en marcha, estaba llegando tarde a ver a un cliente y su maldito carro no arrancaba.

-¡Tetas!- gruño cerrando el capo de su auto.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose llenaron su atención. Era su nuevo vecino.

-oyes, ¿puedo ayudarte?- pregunto

No era más grande de lo que pensaba, estaba alrededor de 20 años, cabello rizado alborotado, piel ligeramente bronceada, su brazo izquierdo era adornado por un tatuaje y su vestimenta era floja; playera negra suelta y Jeans azules.

-No creo que puedas niño - dijo burlonamente 

-soy mecánico, puedo revisar que es lo que anda mal - se defendió

Estaba dudando cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar - Jesús, maldita sea - giro y le lanzo las llaves al chico.

Dio media vuelta y atendió su llamada, cuando regreso la mirada el chico estaba con medio torso dentro del motor de su carro "espero que se lastime " pensó.

-esto no se ve bien - el chico saco su brazo del motor, ganando un poco de grasa negra en él. - no sé cómo fue que hiciste para conseguir esto, pero tu alternador esta hecho mierda hombre -

-¿puedes arreglar eso ahora?-

\- ¡claro! , pero no quedara en unos minutos -

Soltó algunas maldiciones en voz baja, no llegaría a tiempo sin un auto.

-oyes puedo prestarte mi carro -Saco las llaves de sus Jeans -es algo anticuado para tu estilo, pero te ayudará - sonrió

-¿confías en alguien desconocido, para prestar tu auto?-

\- ¡no eres un desconocido! , Keith habla muy bien de ti y si el confía en ti yo lo are -

No tenía tiempo su reunión seria en una hora y todavía no estaba ni a la mitad del camino.

-Dame eso - tomo las llaves y camino hacia la casa de alado, el carro estaba afuera del garaje, era un Honda Civic rojo, el color no era de su agrado ni el modelo de auto tampoco, pero él tenía que llegar.

-¡oyes! - llamo el chico

El bajo el vidrio del copiloto -¿qué quieres chico?-

-¡soy Ellis Dickey!-

-¡Nicolás Brown!-

Encendió el auto y partió.

“¿te das cuenta que acabas de dejar tu auto, con un desconocido?" sonrió para sí mismo.

.....

Doce horas después, con una migraña resurgiendo en el fondo de su cabeza; conducía de nuevo a casa. No había prestado atención al interior del auto, pero olía bien, era una mezcla de pino y colonia. Imaginaba que un niño como su vecino viviría dentro de su auto y encontraría botellas y envolturas de comida, sin embargo no fue a así.

Alzo la vista y ahí entre la esquina del pequeño vidrio y el marco del espejo estaba una foto; Era Keith, Ellis y una mujer joven.

“Que cursi niño”

Cuando se detuvo en el porche del su vecino y miro su carro estacionado afuera del garaje , se preguntó si Ellis realmente había hecho el trabajo ; su carro lucia brillante parece que hubiera sido pulido recientemente y solo el suelo mostraba algunas manchas de grasa , fuera de eso todo lucia normal .

Camino hasta la entrada de la casa y toco el timbre.

Alguien camino hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Keith-

El chico alto de cabello teñido rojo, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Nick - sonrió - ¿vienes por tu auto?-

-¿creo que es obvio, no le crees?-

-lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón - se hizo a un lado indicando con su mano la entrada.

-Le dije a Ellis que evitara hacer trabajo pesado, pero me ignora todo el tiempo -

-se parece a ti - sonrió

\- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja hombre! , solíamos meternos en problemas antes de que comenzáramos a trabajar- rasco su cuello - o antes de todo esto - dijo un poco molesto

\- No necesito entrar -

\- El, fue quien arreglo tu auto, tendrás que hablar con el antes de que te entregue tus llaves -

De mala gana entro y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

-no tardara mucho - giro hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina y desapareció.

El no pudo evitar mirar un poco, nunca había entrado a la casa de Keith, había ido a algunas parrilladas pero siempre habían sido al frente de la casa o a tras no había necesidad de entrar.

Parecía cálida, a decir verdad en esperaba un desorden, pero los sillones estaban acomodados alrededor de la sala de estar y estaba adornada con una gran pantalla en el centro y una consola de videojuegos.

Lo que llamo si atención fue la pared decorada de diferentes fotografías enmarcadas.

Todas ellas de Keith y Ellis juntos en diferentes tiempos y actividades, una de ellas destacaba entre todas las demás. Ambos tenían trajes de pilotos de carrera, Keith tenía su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Ellis y ambos tenían el pulgar arriba como victoria.

Alguien corrió hacia la sala y el rápidamente giro su rostro a otra parte de la casa.

-¡El, no corras!- llamó la voz del hombre pelirrojo

-Lo siento, te hice esperar - acomodo su ropa

-no importa, ¿cómo está mi auto?-

\- tuve que quitar el alternador y lo cambie por otro, hice también un cambio de aceite, hombre ese carro necesita una afinación -

\- ¿cuánto necesito pagarte?-

-hum, nada realmente; ocupe unas piezas viejas que teníamos en el garaje, pero puede que tu auto necesite más cosas, el día que no lo necesites tanto puedo ayudarte con eso -

-¿funciona?-

-¡¡claro!!-

Ambos caminaron a la salida, el chico camino a la puerta del conductor la abrió y encendió el auto.

-puedes probarlo por ti mismo -

"¿Porque sonríe para todo?”

Intercambiaron lugares, todo parecía en orden para él, cuando el tablero se encendió y cuando giro de nuevo el carro se encendió por completo ronroneando un poco.

-enserio no creí que fueras capaz de arreglarlo -

-El, es parte de los Pit Stop - dijo Keith recargado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿eso es?- preguntó

-solía ser mecánico de autos de carreras - dijo el chico so robándose un poco y bajando su gorra para ocultar sus ojos

-¿enserio? , pero si solo eres un niño -

-¡no soy un niño, tengo 23!-

El pelirrojo oculto su risa bajo su mano -¡Estás viendo al jefe de mecánicos más joven en todo Georgia! -

-tu auto está bien...puedes venir cuando quieras - su sonrisa se había desvanecido al igual que su felicidad, camino de regreso a su casa y paso de largo junto a Keith.

-¡El, espera!-

Cuando la puerta se cerró el solo subió a su auto y trato de no pensar en lo ocurrido.

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio esto comenzó con la idea de un solo capitulo , pero después de un juego de rol resulto en varios mas . Veamos como funciona


End file.
